


Самое одинокое место на Земле

by HaruIchigo



Category: Adam (2009), Jagten | The Hunt (2012)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Десять экскурсий. Этого было больше чем достаточно, чтобы познакомиться с Маунт Уилсон, но странный человек продолжал приходить.<br/>В глубине души, Адам не видел в нём ничего странного, – будь у него побольше времени, он сам с удовольствием сходил бы на экскурсию Роуз или Майка раз пять. Наверное, поэтому он заподозрил, что они со странным человеком похожи. Может, в любви к астрономии. Может, они были одинаково устроены, хотя, странный человек не выглядел как аспи, он держался... Обычно.<br/>Но ведь зачем-то он пришёл в одиннадцатый раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самое одинокое место на Земле

**Author's Note:**

> 1)Оба фильма смотрела давно, поэтому возможен ООС.  
> 2)CHARA - интерферометр, позволяющий измерять угловые размеры звёзд и расстояния между двойными звёздами, а также изучить распределение интенсивности свечения на их поверхности методом интерференции. По сути - шесть соединённых между собой телескопов.

_Я плохо понимал, что говорил. Я чувствовал себя ужасно неловким и неуклюжим. Я не знал, как позвать, чтобы он услышал, как догнать его душу, ускользающую от меня… Ведь она такая таинственная и неизведанная, эта страна слез._

Антуан де Сент-Экзюпери.   
«Маленький принц» 

 

Десять экскурсий. Этого было больше чем достаточно, чтобы познакомиться с Маунт Уилсон, но странный человек продолжал приходить.  
В глубине души, Адам не видел в нём ничего странного, – будь у него побольше времени, он сам с удовольствием сходил бы на экскурсию Роуз или Майка раз пять. Наверное, поэтому он заподозрил, что они со странным человеком похожи. Может, в любви к астрономии. Может, они были одинаково устроены, хотя, странный человек не выглядел как аспи, он держался... Обычно.  
Но ведь зачем-то он пришёл в одиннадцатый раз.  
Каждую субботу он приезжал на своей машине, присоединялся к какой-нибудь группе, добросовестно обходил с ней всю территорию, а потом садился всегда на одну и ту же скамейку, спиной к горам, лицом к лесу, снимал очки, съедал пару покупных сэндвичей, запивал их молоком, стряхивал крошки с колен, надевал очки, садился в машину и уезжал. Адам слышал как девушки-билетёрши обсуждают его внешность: "такой странный", "экзотическая красота", "бедняжка, вечно он какой-то неухоженный" и так далее.  
Наверное, они были правы, но он видел не экзотического красавца, а человека, который слегка наклоняет голову к плечу, когда смотрит на схему CHARA. Адаму было приятно, потому что он тоже любил CHARA... и неприятно, потому что странный человек занимал его скамейку и именно в обеденный перерыв.   
Он не мог есть рядом с незнакомцем, от одной мысли дыхание сбивалось, а напряжение росло. Сначала он пытался обедать в столовой, но там было ещё хуже – шум, запахи и красные пластиковые подносы. Несколько раз он ходил на пожарную лестницу, но потом ласточки свили гнездо под трубой. Ласточки Адаму нравились, но он не нравился им – они подлетали к лестнице, но, заметив его, будто натыкались на невидимую стену и тут же исчезали за обсерваторией, а голодные птенцы душераздирающе пищали, высовывая из гнезда серые головки.  
Даже природа вынуждала Адама бороться, – либо с самим собой, либо с незнакомцем.  
Он мог попросить незнакомца уйти, но знал, что это будет обидно. Он мог просто сесть рядом, но не знал, сможет ли выдержать дольше трёх минут.  
"Ищи компромисс", – говорил отец, но чем больше Адам искал, тем сильнее злился, на себя и на незнакомца. И однажды, он разозлился так, что просто подошёл и сел на противоположный край скамейки. Кровь стучала в висках сильно-сильно, так, что голова заболела, в горле пересохло, но нельзя было убегать, нужно было стиснуть зубы и остаться, пока он не уйдёт...  
Адам сам не заметил как зажмурился, потому что вокруг стало темно, а странный человек спросил: "вы в порядке?"  
Адам услышал его голос впервые, и голос ему тоже не понравился: хриплый. В незнакомце ему не нравилось ничего – ни футболка ни джинсы ни кроссовки ни лицо ни волосы... Разве что очки, без оправы, но с серебристыми дужками. Поэтому, он сосредоточился на очках. У него получилось продержаться всего несколько секунд.  
– Вы ведь Адам Раки? Из обсерватории. Я Лукас.  
Адам выдавил из себя улыбку. Очень тяжело улыбаться, когда чувствуешь, что вот-вот переполнишься, ещё тяжелее, чем обычно...  
К своему ужасу, он увидел, что незнакомец протянул ему руку.  
Мужчины, даже просто знакомые, не состоящие в отношениях, почему-то любят трогать друг друга: хлопать по плечу, подталкивать, но рукопожатие – самый ужасный вид. Адам знал, знал, что это невежливо, но не мог заставить себя прикоснуться рукой к абсолютно чужой руке, вот так просто, не через одежду.  
Не получалось, хотя он даже попытался представить что это отец или кто-нибудь из обсерватории, или...  
– Извините, – пробормотал он и позорно сбежал.  
Это было самое ужасное происшествие за день. Самое хорошее случилось вечером – Фарра вернулась.  
Полностью её звали Фарра Фоссет, и была она соседской кошкой, серой в полоску и гладкой. Формально, её владелицей считалась Эшлин Паркс с первого этажа, но Фара давно решила, что это ей принадлежат все жильцы с первого этажа по третий, и каждый должен кормить её по мере возможностей. Она приходила к Адаму по карнизу и, обычно, деликатно ждала на подоконнике, пока он заметит, но бывало так, что ей надоедало ждать, тогда мусорное ведро оказывалось на полу, а на столе появлялись следы маленьких грязных лап. В такие моменты Адам очень на неё злился, иногда даже кричал, но всегда беспокоился, если Фара исчезала надолго. Она была его первым другом-животным, и он этой дружбой дорожил.  
Адам специально покупал для неё корм, и у корма уже почти закончился срок годности, но Фара, наконец, пришла. Она, мурлыкая, тёрлась о его ноги, пока он варил макароны, и из-за её хриплого мурлыканья Адаму вспомнился голос Лукаса, такой же хрипловатый. И тёплые карие, даже золотистые, глаза, тоже как у Фары. И плохого, страшного в нём было не больше.  
В конце концов, ему нравился CHARA.  
Стоя под горячим душем, Адам решил на всякий случай извиниться, когда увидит его в следующую субботу. Всё воскресенье он, занимаясь домашними делами, придумывал что и как сказать, но слова вылетели из головы, когда он осознал одну ужасно неприятную вещь: контейнер для обедов исчез. Его контейнер с зелёной крышкой, купленный ещё в Нью-Йорке. Было слишком поздно идти за новым, а значит – никакого обеда по расписанию. Или – столовая с красными подносами, где макарон почти никогда не бывает и вся еда непривычная на вкус, а потом – новый контейнер, к которому придётся привыкать.  
Смутная тревога не отпускала его до самого часа Х, – он всё не мог решиться, оставаться ему голодным или всё-таки идти в столовую, и поймал себя на том, что по привычке идёт к своей скамейке.  
Странного человека, Лукаса, он заметил издалека и даже посмотрел на календарь в телефоне, чтобы точно убедиться, что сегодня не суббота.  
– Эй! - крикнул Лукас и помахал ему.  
Адам только слегка приподнял руку в ответ, но не ушёл. Ему не хотелось в столовую, а разговор с Лукасом помог бы отсрочить неизбежное.  
– Доброе утро, – нервно пробормотал он, подойдя поближе и, на всякий случай, улыбнулся. Он попытался сосредоточить взгляд на обтянутых потёртыми джинсами коленях Лукаса... Но на них, словно свернувшееся клубком маленькое животное лежал контейнер для ланча. Длинные, пугающе сильные пальцы Лукаса выстукивали нервный ритм на зелёной крышке.  
– Ты забыл его в субботу. – Он не передал контейнер из рук в руки, а поставил его на скамейку рядом с собой. – Там внутри спагетти с мясным соусом, твои пришлось выбросить, сам понимаешь.  
Адам взял контейнер обеими руками и сел рядом. Спагетти пахли так замечательно, что у него заурчало в животе, но стоило подумать о том, что их готовил этот странный, неухоженный человек на незнакомой кухне, как его затошнило.  
– Извините. Я... Я не могу. Я вас не знаю.  
Лукас улыбнулся, но не так, как люди улыбаются, когда им весело.  
– Ничего, я, наверное, не внушаю доверия. Дурацкий поступок.  
Адам чуть не согласился с тем, что да, не внушает, но вовремя осекся.  
Золотистые глаза, как у Фары...  
Если человек давно не стригся, это не значит, что он плохой.  
– У меня синдром Аспергера. – Адам не любил в этом признаваться, но иногда это было необходимо. "Честность – лучшая политика", – говорил отец. Лучшая, а для аспи ещё и единственная. – Это первазивное нарушение, то есть не болезнь, я нормальный, но плохо взаимодействую с людьми и у меня есть... Особенности. Мне трудно иногда... Делать и говорить... Вещи.  
Он знал, что объясняет неуклюже, но все придуманные в воскресенье фразы остались там же, во вчерашнем дне.  
– Я догадывался, – просто сказал Лукас. – В моём классе есть два ребёнка с Аспергером.  
– В классе?  
– Да, я учитель в младшей школе. – Лукас помолчал. – В... Не самой престижной.  
Позже Адам узнал, что это государственная школа в Северном Централе. Что-то вроде мусорки, в которую скидывали всех детей, даже тех, по ком плакали спецучреждения. Зимой в классах было холодно, весной жарко, а в туалетах круглый год обитали мокрицы и расцветала пушистыми островками разноцветная плесень.  
Лукас говорил, что дети везде одинаковые, что ему нравится с ними работать, что он нужен именно в этой школе, и Адам ему завидовал – сам он не смог и минуты провести в этом ужасном, пахнущем мочой, хлоркой и подгорелой кашей месте.  
Но это было потом. Тогда же, на скамейке возле Маунт Уилсон, Адам даже не думал, что знакомство продлится дольше одного дня.  
– Зачем вы сюда ходите? Так часто. Я могу объяснить то, что непонятно, тогда не придётся больше... приходить, – сказал он, и запоздало понял, что мог показаться грубым. Отец как-то пытался ему объяснить разницу между простым "зачем?" и "зачем?" которое значит, что ты не хочешь чтобы человек что-то делал. Адам не очень хорошо понял, поэтому до сих пор иногда стеснялся спрашивать. А вот теперь промахнулся. От этого колокольчик внутри начал раскачиваться и тревожно звенеть.  
Но Лукас не возмутился.  
– На самом деле, я просто убиваю время, – признался он. – Это лучше, чем пить.  
– То есть... вы не занимаетесь астрономией?  
– Нет. Интересовался когда-то в школе, но потом прошло.  
– Тогда зачем...  
– Мне нравится здешний лес. А ещё, здесь можно побыть одному.  
– Дома тоже можно быть одному.  
Везде можно быть одному. Большую часть жизни ты один. Адам знал это, и ему было странно, что некоторым приходится прикладывать для одиночества такие усилия.  
– Но космос – самое одинокое место на Земле.  
Странная фраза поставила Адама в тупик. Он попытался объяснить, что это не космос на Земле, а Земля в космосе, и чтобы побывать в космосе, нужно преодолеть стратосферу, а обсерватория всего лишь обсерватория и находится на Земле, то есть, технически, конечно, в космосе, но если упростить...  
Лукас странно посмотрел на него.  
– Я могу неправильно использовать английские выражения, – сказал он. – Мой родной язык – датский.  
Это всё объясняло. Адам честно попытался вспомнить всё, что знает о датском языке.  
– По-датски фраза "спасибо за всё" то же самое что в английском "покойся с миром", поэтому, живым людям этого не говорят.  
– Да, действительно.  
Лукас улыбнулся ему, но это была не та реакция, на которую рассчитывал Адам. Он надеялся, что они смогут поговорить о датском языке, потому что людям нравится, когда с ними говорят о том, что им интересно, но Лукаса, как видно, родной язык не интересовал. Промашка.  
– Зачем вам самое одинокое место?  
Может быть, если разговор свернёт на обсерваторию, можно будет перевести его на космос, а в разговорах о космосе Адам был хорош. Он сможет поразить Лукаса и понравиться ему.  
– Здесь можно ни о чём не думать. Я весь день с детьми, приходится всё время заботиться о них, отвечать на их вопросы, от этого устаёшь. Космос слишком огромен, чтобы его понять, так что можно даже не пытаться. Вот я и не пытаюсь, просто слушаю и смотрю.  
Адаму ответ не понравился, поэтому он просто встал и ушёл, не зная как закончить этот разговор.  
Отец предупреждал, что так нельзя, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Пока Лукас просто ходил на экскурсии, всё было в порядке, но стоило им встретиться на нейтральной территории, как Адама охватывало нечто близкое к ужасу.  
Ужас и интерес одновременно, – такого он раньше не чувствовал.  
Спагетти он всё-таки выбросил. И контейнер вымыл с жёсткой губкой, но зелёная крышка уже не так радовала. Родная вещь слишком долго пробыла в чужих руках и начала казаться какой-то... осквернённой.  
К следующему разу он решил подготовиться и каждый вечер читал в интернете про Данию, пытался представить себе это место, представить, как Лукас там жил и что делал.  
Ему даже не пришло в голову, что новый знакомый может больше не вернуться.  
Лукас вернулся.  
– Нильс Бор был датчанином, – сообщил Адам, подсев к нему. С новым контейнером. – Он создал первую квантовую теорию атома, работал над теорией ядра и квантовых реакций и получил Нобелевскую премию в 1922 году. Он много спорил с Эйнштейном о...  
– Очень приятно, что ты интересуешься моей страной. Спасибо.  
Люди, которые действительно благодарны, обычно, не перебивают. Значит, Лукас пытался от него отделаться. Это было обидно, но Адам с самого начала чувствовал, что что-то идёт не по плану.  
– Я пытаюсь завести разговор, – признался он. Ему вдруг захотелось увидеть глаза Лукаса. Впервые он заставил себя посмотреть кому-то в глаза не из вежливости и не для того чтобы лучше понять человека, а потому что ему захотелось увидеть красоту. И почувствовать тепло.  
На пару секунд.  
– Ну... – Лукас улыбнулся. – Ты можешь о чем-нибудь меня спросить.  
Адам нахмурился. Один вопрос всё время вертелся у него на языке, не давая покоя, с того самого момента как он узнал, что Лукас – датчанин.  
– Почему ты живёшь в Пасадене, а не в Солванге? – спросил он у цепочки муравьёв, плавно огибающей носки его кед. – Он очень датский. Я хочу сказать, он выглядит как Дания.  
– Солванг пытается выглядеть как Копенгаген. А Пасадена выглядит как Пасадена. Это самое непохожее на Данию место в Америке, которое я знаю... Во сколько ты заканчиваешь? Можем выпить в каком-нибудь баре.  
После работы Адам всегда шёл домой. Пойти в бар значило поломать весь привычный режим, а это было неприятно и немного страшно. Отец говорил ему никогда не пить много спиртного, особенно с незнакомыми. Лукас был скорее незнакомым. Но с другой стороны, не идти в бар значило упустить возможность поговорить, а Адаму хотелось поговорить. Факты о Дании требовали выхода.  
– Статистически в Дании живут самые счастливые люди, но я не понимаю, на основе каких слоёв населения делали выборку, и потом здесь наверняка важен психологический фактор...  
– Извини, – снова перебил его Лукас, – Я как-то не подумал... Ты хоть когда-нибудь пил? Я имею в виду, алкоголь.  
Адам неуверенно кивнул. Он два раза ходил со знакомыми инженерами, но, во-первых, они предупредили его за неделю, дали время морально подготовиться, а во-вторых, он пил только апельсиновый сок, потому что боялся опьянеть. Хотя, в соке точно что-то было... Что-то жгучее, как спирт.  
Люди часто пьют, когда им плохо.  
Бет напилась, когда её отца осудили.  
– Лучше... приходи смотреть на звёзды. Можно оставаться на всю ночь. На экскурсии про это говорят, и у нас есть брошюры. Если интересно.  
Ночь – самое одинокое время. Если Лукас так хочет быть один, ему должно понравиться. Сидеть под надёжной защитой знакомых стен, смотреть, как ходят по потолку созвездия и есть макароны с сыром... Это и есть одиночество. Самое качественное.  
– Но пиво дешевле.  
– Тогда я тебя проведу!  
Адаму почему-то не хотелось, чтобы Лукас пил.  
Бет сделала то же самое и это была уже не обычная Бет, а какая-то другая, чужая и ещё более непонятная.  
Алкоголь на самом деле никого не сделал счастливее, в отличие от звёзд. Адам хотел сказать Лукасу об этом, но вдруг понял, что тогда они вдвоём останутся в обсерватории на целую ночь, и сбежать будет некуда.  
– Адам, – голос Лукаса стал очень мягким. Наверное, так он разговаривал с детьми. – Ты ничего мне не должен. И если я тебе неприятен, ты можешь просто об этом сказать. Я уйду и не буду тебе мешать. Это нормально.  
Адам, наконец, выдохнул. Он хотел сказать, что всё так и есть, что скамейка, – его место, что ему не нравятся чужие люди и лучше, когда их поменьше, что ему хватило стресса при переезде, и больше не надо, не надо этих эмоций...  
Но он ничего не сказал, потому что понял вдруг, – этот страх из-за того что Лукас каким-то непонятным образом ему нравится. Очень сильно. Очень... Физически.

Отец рано рассказал ему что такое секс и как надо себя вести, чтобы не отпугивать людей, если кто-то сексуально возбуждает.  
– Если тебе нравится девочка и ты чувствуешь эрекцию, это нормально, – объяснил он. – Это реакция здорового организма.  
–А если мне понравится мальчик, и я почувствую эрекцию? – спросил тогда Адам.  
Отец тяжело вздохнул.  
– Это тоже нормально. Но лучше никогда никому об этом не рассказывать. Потому что... Видишь ли, люди считают иначе. Многие, но не все. И, что самое главное, тебе будет сложно найти мальчика, который тоже почувствует эрекцию, глядя на тебя. Такие люди очень хорошо умеют скрывать эмоции перед теми, в ком не уверены. А если ты ошибёшься... Тебя могут жестоко наказать. Побить, унизить... Некоторые люди так боятся наказания, что всю жизнь скрывают свои настоящие чувства.  
– А ты тоже думаешь что это плохо?  
Отец помедлил прежде чем ответить.  
– Ты мой сын и я приму тебя любым, но для тебя самого будет лучше любить девочек. Проще.

И он любил. Даже смотрел порно с ними, но редко, – ему не нравилось когда актёры говорили актрисам грубые вещи или просто вели себя с ними плохо, – это было неправильно, он сам никогда не стал бы так делать. Ему больше нравилось, если женщина сама делала первый шаг, он всегда надеялся что с ним когда-нибудь так и будет, что какая-нибудь хорошая девушка всему его научит, и не нужно будет нервничать, вспоминать что нужно делать.  
Ему повезло, что Бет была именно такая. Хорошая. Знающая, чего хочет.  
Но он даже ей никогда не рассказывал, что один раз из любопытства посмотрел порно с мужчинами и испугался до тошноты. Это всё было больше похоже на какое-то издевательство или пытку, чем на секс, и члены у актёров были просто огромные, как же должно быть больно...  
Ни один нормальный человек такого не захочет.  
Отец был прав, лучше любить девушек... но появился Лукас и всё запуталось.  
– Я не против остаться с тобой на всю ночь в обсерватории, – выдавил Адам и тут же с ужасом понял, что Лукас может понять его совсем не так, и звучало это, наверное, как приглашение... А что звучит как приглашение, если разговариваешь с мужчиной? Как одни мужчины понимают, когда другие с ними флиртуют? Или они не флиртуют друг с другом?   
Он решил прояснить ситуацию.   
– Если ты подумал, что сейчас я флиртовал с тобой, потому что я сказал кое-что двусмысленное, то ты ошибся. И...я думаю, тебе... понравятся Персеиды.  
– Как скажешь, – ответил Лукас. Он улыбался. Наверное, его что-то развеселило.

***  
В обсерваторию он принёс видавший виды спальный мешок-одеяло, растворимую лапшу и обтянутую кожей фляжку. На коже был вытиснен олень и какая-то надпись на датском, со странной перечёркнутой "о".  
– Ночь будет холодная, – объяснил он.  
Из-за спального мешка и рюкзака, небрежно брошенного на пол, вечерняя обсерватория стала ещё больше напоминать пещеру.  
Насчёт спиртного и еды были правила, но Адам так вымотался, что совсем о них забыл. Он никогда раньше не дежурил в обсерватории ночью, ему всю неделю пришлось привыкать к этой мысли, бороться с раздражением. И со страхом. Вдруг что-то пойдёт не так? Вдруг он сломает телескоп? Вдруг Лукас заметит, что нравится ему?  
Оставалось только собраться и вести себя как профи.  
– По традиции мы проводим экскурсии по Маунт Уилсон для тех, кто остаётся на ночь... мистер Кристенсен., – очень профессионально сказал Адам, и ему сразу стало легче.  
– Это не обязательно, я уже одиннадцать раз тут был.  
– Я должен провести экскурсию. – Адам слегка задрожал при мысли, что придётся умолять. – Я должен.  
– Хорошо, хорошо. – Лукас успокаивающе поднял руку. – Я в твоём распоряжении. Делай всё, что надо.  
Из благодарности, Адам постарался справиться как можно быстрее: он не упустил ни одной детали, но выпалил весь текст скороговоркой, а это было уже не очень профессионально, и слушатель был всего один, поэтому, к концу экскурсии Адаму пришлось обхватить себя руками, чтобы не дрожать и не паниковать.  
– Я же говорил, что будет холодно. Хочешь, одолжу куртку? – предложил Лукас, когда они возвращались к ажурной башне Телескопа Хокера, но Адама хватило только на то чтобы помотать головой.  
К счастью, он любил Стодюймовый, даже чинил его несколько раз, и возня с настройками его успокаивала. Он сам не заметил, как начал рассказывать Лукасу обо всём: о телескопе, о Джоне Хокере, о Персеидах, о сложных орбитах...  
– По сути, они образуются остатками «хвоста» кометы Свифта-Таттла. Сама комета приближается к Земле лишь один раз в сто тридцать пяь лет, но Земля проходит через её хвост каждый год. Всё очень просто: кометы, приближаются к Солнцу, нагреваются и рассеивают вокруг, в межпланетном пространстве, частицы льда и пыли, очень мелкие частицы. Получается, что солнечный ветер как бы сдувает эти частицы от центра Солнечной системы. Из ядра кометы вылетают обломки, и, попадая в атмосферу Земли, вспыхивают как звёзды. Потому что сгорают. С Земли кажется, что радиант этого метеорного дождя расположен в созвездии Персея. Он находится примерно на пятьдесят пять градусов севернее экватора, поэтому, Персеиды, конечно, лучше наблюдать в северном полушарии. Средняя скорость Персеид двести десять тысяч километров в час. Представь себе, мы видим яркую вспышку от крошечной песчинки, летящей в межпланетном пространстве со скоростью более ста пятидесяти тысяч километров в час!  
Лукас слушал и не перебивал, только отхлёбывал из фляжки. Он напился как-то незаметно, тихо: не говорил ничего странного, не шатался, – даже наоборот, стал ещё более собранным, сосредоточенным.  
Сначала Адам крутился поблизости, рассказывал, как в прошлом году по одной из линз вдруг пошла трещина и пришлось срочно заказывать новую, но Лукас не обращал внимания, только молча смотрел как яркие вспышки расчерчивают небосвод, и глоток за глотком опустошал свою фляжку.  
Адам почувствовал, что смертельно устал. Он присел на развёрнутый спальный мешок, пахнущий дымом, и откинулся на холодные перила.  
Просто на секундочку закрыть усталые глаза... На одну секундочку... Миссисипи-раз...

Он проснулся от того, что Лукас укрыл его своей тяжёлой кожаной курткой.  
– Так лучше, – тихо сказал он, садясь рядом. Адам подумал, что от него пахнет виски... Наверное, это был виски...  
Он замёрз во сне, а Лукас был тёплый и не стал возражать, когда Адам положил голову ему на плечо. Даже наоборот, обнял, и Адам вдруг понял, что больше не нервничает. Когда обнимаешь себя, это немного успокаивает, но когда тебя обнимает кто-то другой, это действует в десять раз сильнее, лучше...  
– Хочешь? – спросил Лукас и запах виски стал сильнее. "Его фляжка", – догадался Адам. Ему не хотелось, но в этом было что-то от приключения, и он обхватил губами горлышко, влажное, от того что Лукас до этого брал его в рот... Это не отталкивало, а почему-то наоборот возбуждало, и он храбро сделал большой глоток...  
Его на секунду оглушило, весь воздух выбило из лёгких, и это было страшно, но весело.  
– Не так быстро, – засмеялся Лукас отбирая фляжку, и это было немного обидно, – Адам не любил выглядеть смешно. Он ушёл бы, но под курткой было слишком тепло. Только одно не давало покоя.  
– Ты... – Адам чуть отодвинулся, потом придвинулся снова. Он порадовался, что в тусклом резервном освещении Лукас не сможет как следует увидеть его лицо. – Ты тоже чувствуешь... возбуждение? Я хочу сказать, сексуальное возбуждение?  
Он ожидал отрицательного ответа, ожидал что Лукас назовёт его ненормальным и уйдёт, но вместо этого, в полутьме сильная рука взяла его за запястье и Адам не понимал зачем, пока его пальцы не коснулись чужой ширинки, чего-то горячего, упруго выпирающего из-под джинсовой ткани...  
Он повернулся к Лукасу, чтобы сказать... хоть что-нибудь... Но наткнулся на поцелуй.

Адам был уверен, что никто никогда не целовался в таком серьёзном месте как обсерватория Стодюймового Телескопа Хокера, и не обнимался в спальном мешке, и не... Он не был уверен, как называлось то, чем они занимались, но подозревал, что это и есть "петтинг". Найденное в интернете определение подходило.  
Он снова уснул на плече у Лукаса, – невозможность вымыться ужасно на него давила, но усталость победила. Лукас разбудил его под утро и отвёз домой. Хорошо, что было воскресенье, и никто в обсерватории не увидел, как измялась всегда аккуратная адамова светлая рубашка и во что превратились брюки.  
Он даже не запомнил, поцеловал ли Лукас его на прощание, зато в кармане потом нашёлся номер телефона.

Адам не позвонил. Он не мог придумать, зачем. Ему хотелось увидеться с Лукасом, но о чём говорить с ним, он не представлял. К тому же, иногда люди не очень хотят видеть тех, с кем провели ночь.  
Он понял, что очень скучает по Бет. С ней было сложно, печально, иногда непонятно... А иногда, – по-настоящему хорошо. И безопасно.  
Лукас появился в обычное время и сказал: "поговорим у меня в машине? Можешь там и пообедать", но пообедать не удалось и поговорить толком тоже, потому что они целовались, пока Адам не почувствовал что губы и язык онемели.  
Он остался голодный, но с тех пор Лукас постоянно встречал его после работы, съезжал с асфальтовой дороги подальше в лес и они снова целовались, потом ехали в какой-то бар с перегоревшей вывеской. Адам выпивал стакан апельсинового сока, Лукас, – кружку пива или стакан виски, а потом они шли до автобусной остановки. Молча.  
Адаму не нравилась машина Лукаса, – старая, поблёкшая, странно пахнущая и с облупившейся кое-где краской, не нравился бар с плохо работавшей вытяжкой, – это всё было чужое. И Лукас тоже казался всему этому чужим.  
Что-то настоящее происходило только пока они целовались. И только это Адаму нравилось. Всё остальное он терпел.  
– Ты правда ездишь домой с мистером Кристенсеном? Ну, с тем мужчиной в очках, который постоянно сюда ходит? – спросила как-то Роуз на кухне инженеров, пока Адам воевал с кофемашиной.  
– Он не отвозит меня домой, – сердито отозвался Адам. Проклятая машина не хотела делать латте, а выявить поломку не получалось. – Сначала мы целуемся у обочины, потом едем в бар, а потом он провожает меня до остановки, и я возвращаюсь домой на автобусе.  
Роуз открыла рот, закрыла и откашлялась.  
– Дорогой... Не обязательно рассказывать в таких подробностях, – мягко напомнила она.  
– Но ты спросила, езжу ли я с ним домой, и если бы я ответил просто "нет", ты спросила бы "почему" и мне всё равно пришлось бы рассказать, так что я сэкономил время.  
– Я не спросила бы. Это очень личное. Просто, Род видел вас на стоянке, и... Мы волнуемся.  
Род был мужем Роуз, но занимался астрофизикой. Вместе они были как тот латте, который Адам безуспешно пытался приготовить: темнокожая худенькая жена, и к ней – в большей пропорции, – бледный рыжий муж, высокий и полный. Они своевольно познакомились с Адамом на вечеринке для новых сотрудников и тут же назначили себя его опекунами. "Космическими родителями", – так они себя назвали, когда Адам объяснил, что родители у него уже есть... были, и он прекрасно справляется один.  
В общем-то, они действительно стали его лучшими друзьями и часто выручали, но ему совершенно не нравилось, когда они действительно пытались вести себя как родители.  
– Лукас хороший человек, – сказал он, но Роуз это не убедило.  
– Ты хоть что-нибудь о нём знаешь? Кем он работает, хотя бы.  
– Он учитель. В школе. В младших классах.  
– Где он живёт?  
– Не знаю.  
– В какой школе он работает?  
– Не знаю.  
– У него есть семья? Какие-нибудь родственники?  
– Я не... Я не ребёнок! И не глупый! Я сам справлюсь! – Адам в бешенстве смял пустой пластиковый стаканчик и кинул его на пол. – А ты... А ты мне никто! Ты не имеешь права меня допрашивать!  
Он выбежал из кухни и избегал Роуз целый день, хотя это было трудно, – они работали в соседних лабораториях.  
Ему не хотелось признавать её правоту, эта правота была такой обидной, что вечером он не захотел целовать Лукаса, – просто сидел сложив руки на коленях и гипнотизировал взглядом бардачок.  
– Я тебя чем-то обидел? – спросил Лукас.  
– Я не хочу в бар.  
– Хорошо, поедем куда скажешь.  
– Я хочу к тебе домой.  
Лукас помолчал.  
– Давай в следующий раз, – попросил он. – У меня редко бывают гости, там сейчас настоящая свалка.  
Адам подумал и кивнул. Ему не хотелось ехать в грязную квартиру, и ссориться тоже не хотелось. Пусть всё идёт так, как идёт.  
Но в следующий раз оказалось, что кухню залило, потом в доме травили вредителей, потом Лукас просто отказался, не объясняя причины. Они раз за разом оказывались в баре, а потом на остановке.  
– Почему мне нельзя к тебе домой? – спросил Адам, в очередной раз плетясь за ним по тротуару. Тротуар тоже был какой–то заплёванный, мерзкий, как всё в этом районе. – Только не ври мне. Я ненавижу, когда думают что я глупый и меня можно обманывать.  
– Это не дом. Просто место, где я сплю. – На улице никого не было, и Лукас вдруг сделал то, чего никогда не делал, – взял его за руку. – Лучше к тебе, а?  
Адам высвободил руку. В его представлении так водили только детей. Или девушек.  
– И мы будем заниматься сексом?  
– Если захочешь.  
Он не знал, хочет или нет, и решил посоветоваться.  
– Я в последнее время смотрел много гей-порно.  
– О... – Лукас коротко рассмеялся. – Понравилось?  
– Я смотрел, чтобы понять, как это происходит. – Адам нахмурился. – Мне кажется, я не смогу. Выглядит так, будто для этого надо много тренироваться. Если бы я не знал, что мужчины на самом деле занимаются друг с другом сексом в реальной жизни, я подумал бы что это специально для порно. Как секс с беременными женщинами.  
– Некоторым мужчинам правда нравится заниматься сексом с беременными женщинами.  
– А тебе?  
– Ну... Я занимался сексом со своей женой, пока она носила Маркуса. Правда, это было на ранних сроках, и... Мне просто хотелось, потому что это была моя любимая женщина, а не потому что она забеременела.  
Адам молчал.  
Жена и сын. Вот так.  
Роуз оказалась не просто права, а тысячу раз права.  
– Они живут с тобой? Жена и сын.  
Почему Лукас никогда о них не говорил? Почему он….почему обманывал?  
Адам нахохлился, как больная птица, втянул голову в плечи, ожидая ответа, который раздавит его.  
– Нет, я давно развёлся. Они в Дании. Маркусу лучше с мамой… но мы перезваниваемся иногда. По скайпу.  
Адам вдруг понял, что всё это время не дышал.  
– Это… хорошо.  
– Хорошо?  
– Я подумал, что ты женат.  
– Я не ношу кольцо.  
Действительно. Глупый Адам, глупый, глупый!  
Он мысленно отругал себя, но всё равно улыбнулся, расправил плечи. Даже идти стало легче.  
– Тогда пойдём ко мне! Может быть Фарра придёт. Она очень хорошая, тебе понравится.  
– Кто это?  
– О. Это кошка. У меня раньше никогда не было кошки… конечно, она не совсем моя, но она заходит в гости, так что можно считать, что мы дружим.  
– Только кошка? Больше никого?  
Адам кивнул. Если подумать, он никогда подолгу не жил один, но здесь, в Пасадене, так привык, что почти забыл как это, – когда рядом есть кто-то ещё.  
Он старался не думать, что Бет понравилось бы здесь. И отцу понравилось бы. И маме.  
Всем людям, которые никогда больше к нему не вернутся и никогда больше не смогут жить с ним на самом деле.

В новой квартире всё было светлое и лёгкое, но маленькое: маленькая спальня, маленькая гостиная, маленькая кухня, маленькая ванная. Ему хватало, но двоим оказалось тесно: Адам не знал, куда ему деться и присел в углу дивана, но потом вспомнил, что от неловкости можно избавиться, если приготовить гостю чаю или кофе.  
Он хотел предложить Лукасу чай, но вместо этого спросил о том, что его на самом деле волновало:  
– Так ты хочешь заняться сексом?  
Лукас оторвался от карты звёздного неба, которую рассматривал, щурясь через очки.  
– Я же говорил: если захочешь.  
– Я не думаю, что смогу. Я не гибкий, и я вряд ли смогу полностью взять в рот что-то настолько большое. Для этого нужно много тренироваться, и если ты дашь мне неделю, я попробую научиться. Удивительно, что в интернете можно даже записаться на курсы минета, и это действительно настоящие курсы, а не спам! И потом, анальный секс… это больно. Но есть смазка, которая…  
– Всё, всё. Я понял. – Лукас сел рядом. – Ты боишься.  
Адам подумал и кивнул.  
– Это тоже. Но если мы займёмся петтингом, как в обсерватории, то всё равно сможем снять сексуальное напряжение.  
– Прямо сейчас?  
– Да.  
– И даже чаю не предложишь?  
Адам неловко улыбнулся. В вопросе явно был подвох.  
– Если мы пойдём в постель прямо сейчас, то нет смысла предлагать чай. Но я могу поставить чайник, наверное, он будет ещё горячий, когда мы закончим.  
Лукас подумал и отказался от чая.

***  
С ним было иначе. Не так, как с Бет. Бет ему запомнилась мягкой и нежной наощупь, с ней он был рыцарем и боялся сделать ей больно как-нибудь случайно. С ней было просто: они идеально подходили друг другу, потому что так задумала природа, и не надо было придумывать что-то ещё.  
Он волновался. Но не боялся.  
С Лукасом ему постоянно казалось, что сейчас ворвётся какое-нибудь особое подразделение полиции нравов и посадит их в тюрьму.  
«Тебя могут жестоко наказать. Побить, унизить…»  
Лукас был твёрдый, и завитки волос у него на груди начали седеть. Казалось, на его теле ни одного уязвимого места. Как сделать ему хорошо? Адам знал только один способ, универсальный для всех мужчин, и добросовестно старался. Он двигал рукой механически, и, между поцелуями, как-то потерял настроение, задумался о разработке венерианского модуля, который институту наверняка предложат, а ведь Роуз сказала, что он обязательно должен попроситься в команду, если такое случится…  
…но Лукас вдруг убрал его руку, нырнул вниз, и Адам даже не успел опомниться, как горячий рот накрыл его член.  
Вверх и вниз… это оказалось не так сложно, – у Лукаса ведь получалось так хорошо, так правильно… но когда Адам почувствовал что переполняется, что уже готов, всё прекратилось и они оказались лицом к лицу, телом к телу.  
Язык к языку, возбуждённая плоть к возбуждённой плоти…  
И никакой полиции нравов.  
Адам не выдержал, почувствовав прикосновение между ягодиц: сначала лёгкое, ласкающее нажатие, потом настойчивое проникновение…  
Всё гей-порно, которое он видел до этого, приобрело новый смысл. Всё его тело приобрело новый смысл, новое значение…  
Он хотел рассказать об этом Лукасу, но оргазм так встряхнул ему мозги, что получилось только: «Лукас…» и «О, господи!»  
– Теперь я хочу заняться настоящим сексом, – объявил он, вернувшись из душа, но Лукас уже спал, уткнувшись лбом в стену.  
Адам поужинал, почистил зубы и лёг рядом, постелив полотенце на испачканную простыню. В окно, даже через плотные шторы, заглядывал уличный фонарь. Он высвечивал давно не стриженный затылок Лукаса, его спину с не успевшим выцвести загаром и почти такие же загорелые ягодицы.  
Он где-то купался и загорал, голый. Может быть, с кем-то.  
Адам придвинулся к нему вплотную, прижался, повторяя положение его тела, положил руку на мягкий член.  
Лукас был где-то далеко, и ему всё равно было, что его трогают.  
Куда уходят люди, когда засыпают?  
Куда они все уходят…?

***  
Его взяли в команду инженеров венерианского модуля. Сутки сбились, Адам возвращался домой, пошатываясь от усталости, кое-как съедал ужин и закрывал глаза, чтобы через пять минут (по его биологическим часам) открыть их для нового рабочего дня.  
Всё, что получал от него непонятливый Лукас, – раздражённое: «не сейчас».  
У Адама не было сил всерьёз сердиться на то, что его отвлекают, все эти: «нет» и «уходи, я занят» вылетали сами собой, пока мозг решал очередную важную проблему.  
А в декабре, когда, наконец, наступила передышка, оказалось, что Лукас исчез. Он не появлялся, не отвечал на звонки целую неделю, и Адам не мог понять, почему. Что произошло?  
Он обзвонил все младшие школы Пасадены, и в одной из них действительно нашёлся учитель Лукас Кристенсен. Вернее, – не нашёлся. Он взял отпуск, и уехал неизвестно куда.   
Адам подумал о его жене, о Дании… конечно он там, будет праздновать Рождество со своей семьёй и веселиться, забудет о том что в Америке у него тоже кто-то есть…  
Но кто?  
Слово «любовники» не очень подходило, – сексуальными партнёрами они не были, и любви между ними не было тоже.  
Кажется.  
Адам впервые задумался о том, любит его или нет, но ни к чему не пришёл, – только заработал плохое настроение и головную боль.  
Нормальный, по-настоящему нормальный человек уже давно всё понял бы и догадался!  
Глупый, глупый Адам!  
У него, наконец, нашлось время осмотреться по сторонам, и он заметил, что Эшлин подкармливает новую, незнакомую кошку.  
Эшлин ставила миску с кормом на балкон и пряталась. Если Фара не успевала съесть всё, приходила та, другая кошка: рыжая, не вылинявшая как следует к зиме. У неё слезились глаза, и тёк нос, так что дорогу к миске она находила скорее по привычке. Она странно припадала на задние лапы и вихляла задом, будто половина туловища ей не принадлежала, а оказавшись на перилах долго мялась, не решаясь спрыгнуть, и бухалась на пол тяжело, как кирпич. Людей она не признавала, ела быстро, жадно, то и дело оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Однажды, Адам встретил её на крыльце и попытался погладить, как Фару. Кошка не убежала сразу. Она съёжилась, прижалась, дрожа, к земле, и в её взгляде читалась тоска, понятная даже ему, со всем его синдромом Аспергера. Он отвёл руку и кошка сразу же исчезла в слуховом окошке прачечной.  
«Она из соседнего дома. Хозяин напился и перебил ей хребет, представляешь?», – сказала Эшлин, – «А она так его любила! Встречала на остановке, прямо как Хатико».  
Адам подумал, что нужно обязательно рассказать про кошку Лукасу. Рассказать про то, что он понял чувства кошки, и это, наверное, маленький, но прогресс.  
Но Лукас не возвращался. Он появился только неделю спустя, небритый и задумчивый.  
Увидев его, Адам не обрадовался, а рассердился ещё сильнее, чем раньше. Может, поцелуй что-то исправил бы, но щетина кололась и делала только хуже.  
Бросил его и уехал к семье.  
У всех есть кто-то свой, кто-то важный, только у него, Адама, никого нет.  
– Где ты был?  
– В Мэриленде. Ездил охотиться, – ответил Лукас, странно глядя на него. – На оленей.  
Адаму потребовалась пара минут, чтобы это переварить. Охотиться. Лукас брал и… убивал животных. Просто так, для развлечения.  
Многие американцы охотились, – в теории, Адам, конечно, это знал, но в голову упорно лезла одна и та же картинка из детства: охотник, убивающий маму Бемби.  
Тогда он не сочувствовал нарисованному оленю, – его поразила сама идея смерти, и потом, когда умерла его собственная мама, он не мог отделаться от мысли что её убил такой же человек с ружьём, что отца обманули, а убийца ходит на свободе.  
– Я не хочу разговаривать с убийцей, – бросил он и попытался вылезти из машины, но ручку как назло заклинило.  
– Иногда оленей нужно отстреливать, иначе поголовье слишком вырастет, – Лукас взял его за плечо, но он отшвырнул его руку.  
– Не трогай меня! Ты… ты странный! С тобой что-то не так!  
Только человек, с которым действительно что-то не так, станет одиннадцать раз ходить на экскурсию, соблазнять мужчину в обсерватории и убивать оленей, живых, настоящих оленей. Это всё равно, что убить Фару, или его, Адама. Какая разница?  
– Со мной всё в порядке.  
Адам снова подёргал дверь. Безрезультатно.  
– Выпусти меня!  
– Со мной! Всё! В порядке!  
Он испуганно замер. Лукас впервые кричал на него, впервые злился, и это оказалось так неприятно, так страшно, что он просто съёжился, обхватил себя руками и начал раскачиваться. Он думал, что давно отучился от этой привычки, но в ушах невыносимо звенело, воздух заканчивался…  
– Выпусти меня! Выпусти меня! Выпусти меня!  
– Тише, Адам, всё хорошо, просто успокойся и дыши… – Лукас попытался обнять его, но Адам в ужасе отмахнулся, не глядя и сбил с него очки. Следующий удар пришёлся по лицу уже точнее, – настоящая пощёчина, – но Лукас всё равно дотянулся до ручки и открыл дверь.  
Адам не помнил, как добрался до лаборатории, просто сначала был холод, а потом много людей вокруг и все спрашивали что случилось, предлагали вызвать полицию, а он не мог ничего ответить или объяснить, потому что сам не знал, что произошло.  
На следующий день Лукас не приехал.  
Он вообще больше не приезжал, а потом наступил канун Рождества, пасмурный, дождливый, – никакого «Чуда на 34-й улице» для Пасадены, – и Адам решил, что нужно позвонить ему и извиниться.  
Лукас не сразу взял трубку.  
– А… это ты… – сказал он. Каждое слово давалось ему с трудом, будто язык еле ворочался во рту. – Не могу говорить... Приезжай в пять. Я живу над баром... Куда мы ходили... Помнишь? Третий этаж... Квартира пятнадцать.  
Наверное, это значило, что извинения будут приняты. Но, – лично. Видеть Лукаса совсем не хотелось, и было даже немного стыдно, но Адам решил поехать. Вдруг они помирятся, Лукас бросит охоту, и можно будет заняться любовью? А потом, может быть, и жить вместе...  
Он места себе не находил, заранее вызвал такси, чтобы не терять времени в пробках, купил конфеты с ликёром, немного подумал, пробежал целый квартал до аптеки в которой его не знали, очень храбро купил презервативы, а потом вернулся и захватил ещё тюбик лубриканта.  
На всякий случай.  
Он оказался перед железной, исписанной обидными граффити дверью ровно в пять. Этажом выше на лестничной клетке кто-то нетрезво повторял: "ёбаный в рот, ёбаный в роот", смеялся, и, кажется, блевал; этажом ниже скрежетал дабстеп. Неоновая лампа мигала и гудела, её бледный свет делал болотно-зелёные стены холодными, мокрыми и мертвенными.  
На звонок в дверь никто не ответил. Только где-то вдалеке выстрелила выхлопная труба у машины.  
Адам звонил, звонил и звонил, вдавливая пальцем кнопку до упора.  
Никого.  
Пять часов пять минут.  
Тишина.  
Десять минут. Пятнадцать минут.  
Щёлкнул дверной замок, но Адаму было уже всё равно. Он, дрожа, опустился на истерзанный коврик у двери и обхватил колени.  
Нельзя уйти. Нельзя остаться.  
Но можно ответить, когда звонит телефон.  
– Адам... – он эхом слышал, как Лукас говорит за дверью. – Заходи.  
– Я не могу. Только... Только если ты откроешь дверь. Может быть.  
– Она не заперта.  
– Я не могу... – нельзя же просидеть тут вечность! Всё равно придётся встать и уйти, так почему не сейчас? – Открой сам.  
– Я не могу открыть.  
– Почему?  
– Просто не могу. – Лукас тяжело дышал в трубку, как дышат иногда старики. – Почему ты не можешь войти?  
– Потому что... Больше не пять часов. Ты сказал "в пять часов". Но больше не пять.  
– Тогда просто поговори со мной. Я хочу послушать твой голос...

***  
 _Лукас проснулся от выстрела. Опять человек, стоящий против солнца, прицелился, и пуля сняла стружку с рябины прямо у виска. Высекла опилки.  
Каждый раз, выбираясь из этого сна, Лукас думал: "лучше бы он попал".  
Иногда, на солнце вдруг находила туча, и оказывалось, что стрелок – он сам._

_Печка в охотничьем домике прогорела, пришлось вылезти из-под спальника и одеяла, снова разводить огонь, ёжась от холода, поругиваясь сквозь зубы.  
Последний день. Завтра придётся собрать вещи и вернуться в Пасадену, на съёмную квартиру, такую же, как была у него в Копенгагене, в Йорегрунде, Олд Фордже, Анкоридже...  
Когда-нибудь её тоже придётся бросить. Когда-нибудь он не сдержится и придёт на урок пьяным, так же, как приходил пьяным на лесопилки и стройки, получал расчёт и ехал дальше.  
Квартира была не худшим вариантом. Трейлерный парк, – другое дело. В Дезире, Алабама, трейлерным парком правили стаи собак. Как ему тогда пригодилось ружьё...  
Он достал фляжку, – так проще было согреться, – но усилием воли остановил себя. После охоты, – сколько угодно. Не до. Нельзя подавать Маркусу плохой пример. Для Маркуса нужно всегда быть трезвым, если он вдруг решит позвонить или написать.  
Он подумал о Маркусе, но вспомнил почему-то Адама, как тот сидит на краешке стула и держит обеими руками стакан с соком. Бар нравится ему ещё меньше, чем Лукасу. Это дыра для опустившихся алкашей, но дома хуже.  
Хорошо в чистенькой квартире Адама, хорошо в его свежей постели, в темноте, в тишине.  
Хорошо целовать его, закрыв глаза, – тогда весь мир исчезает...  
Он наскоро подрочил, ненавидя себя за это, как ненавидел себя за каждую минуту, проведённую с Адамом.  
Ничего у них не выйдет._

– Если на тебя объявили охоту... Всё кончено. Можешь улыбаться, можешь болтать с ними, можешь убеждать себя, что эти люди с ружьями твои друзья... Но ты для них уже не человек. Ты – бешеная собака, которую надо пристрелить. Ты не понимаешь, о чём я говорю, да?  
– Нет. Я не понимаю.  
– Знаешь, как умирают перепёлки? Они прячутся в траве и надеются, что если будут сидеть тихо, никто их не тронет. Даже если на них катит огромный комбайн, они думают, что всё обойдётся. Даже если собака их найдёт…

_Зачем они убили Фэнни? Она никому не навредила.  
Фэнни, Фэнни... Ты бы подружилась с Адамом. Он любит животных.  
Но если б ты была жива, если б они оставили хоть что-то, мы с тобой никогда не встретили бы Адама.  
_  
– Я впервые попробовал с мужчиной в колледже. Все пробуют новое в колледже.  
– Я не пробовал.  
– Ничего... Это не обязательно. Мне понравилось, но я не стал больше этого делать. В моём городке нормальные мужчины, у которых всё в порядке с головой и членом, не спят с другими мужчинами. У молодёжи, наверное, всё по-другому...

_"Тебе сорок лет, а ты работаешь воспитателем в детском саду! Конечно, твой сын тебя жалеет"!  
Много чего не положено делать. Взрослый мужчина не должен возиться с детьми, любить их. Это признак, – с ним что-то не так._

– Знаешь, что самое обидное, Адам...? Они все были правы... Когда я смотрю на тебя... Знаешь, это твоё выражение лица, будто ты не понимаешь, что происходит, и на всякий случай улыбаешься, или смотришь в одну точку... Или говоришь... так странно. Чёрт возьми, спать с отсталыми всё равно, что с детьми... Всё равно что с детьми, чёрт возьми...  
– Я не отсталый! Я нормальный! Я... Я... Ненавижу тебя! Твоя жена правильно тебя бросила! И твой сын никогда не захочет жить с таким злым! Ненавижу тебя!   
_Как хорошо, что соседям наплевать. Здесь часто кто-то орёт в коридоре._  
– Если ты нормальный... Заходи.  
– Я не могу! Я не могу!

_Он так же кричал "выпусти меня!", хотя никто его не держал. Как злой, капризный ребёнок. Маленький, эгоистичный засранец, которому все должны, потому что он "не такой".  
Чёрт с ним, со всем этим. Нахрен его умильные взгляды, мягкий рот..._

_Даже на дне запоя он вспоминал, как проснулся посреди ночи в чужой постели, и в полусне ему вдруг показалось, что у него два сердца, бьющихся в одном спокойном ритме, что он больше чем грязная пена, которую носит по волнам. Вот кто-то рядом. Кто-то признаёт в нём человека.  
Любит так сильно, что не хочет отпускать даже во сне.  
Он заснул счастливым. И ушёл под утро счастливым, оставив Адама досыпать.  
Нужно было уйти, чтобы всё не испортить...  
Он давно думал о том, что нужно уйти, и вот, когда выпивка закончилась, решился. Сколько ещё городов и случайных людей должно пройти перед ним, пока он не поймёт, что есть только один способ закончить охоту?  
Жаль бросать Маркуса, жаль первоклашек, на которых плевать всем, кроме него. Но так надо._

_Металл горьковатый на вкус, холодный, об него неприятно стучат зубы. Подумав, он вытащил ружьё изо рта и приставил стволы к мягкому беззащитному месту под подбородком, которое Адаму нравилось целовать.  
Что он подумает, когда узнает? Наверное, расстроится, что настоящего секса у них так и не случилось.  
Да. Вот так. Сюда стрелять не страшно.  
Со всем этим покончено. До свидания, Маркус. До свидания, Адам._

_Дверной звонок взвизгнул в полной тишине, ружьё вильнуло и боль, дикая боль, разрывающая плечо, погребла его под собой._

_Звонок продолжал надрываться. Чтобы прекратить это, нужно было встать и открыть дверь.  
Он заткнул дыру в плече полотенцем, зажал в зубах фляжку, и, одуревший от боли, снял цепочку, открыл замок, и сполз вниз, оставляя на чёрном металле тёмный, влажно блестящий след.  
Адам. Он звонил на самом деле, не во сне. И пришёл ровно в пять.  
"Я хочу посмотреть на него в последний раз".  
"Нельзя, чтобы он видел меня таким".  
Но можно его удержать. Поговорить о чём-нибудь. Не надо скорую, просто поговорить..._

– Адам?  
– Я ухожу.  
– Не надо... побудь со мной...  
– Что? Я не слышу.  
– Побудь со мной. Не уходи.  
– Я же глупый! Я отсталый! Ты не хочешь меня видеть!  
– Я проснулся, и мне показалось, будто у меня два сердца... Было так хорошо... Я снова стал... Человеком...  
– Что? Лукас?  
Молчание.  
Адам в раздражении отключил телефон, но сдержался и не швырнул его об стену.  
Ему с детства говорили, что он ненормальный, что он глупый, плохой, капризный. Что он аутист и его надо лечить, что он никогда ничего не сможет сам...  
Лукас такой же, как все эти злые люди. Ну и пусть сидит один. Адам найдёт себе кого-нибудь другого. Хорошего, как Бет, или даже лучше...  
Только ему не нужен был никто другой, и от этого становилось больнее всего.  
"Войди. Открой дверь"  
Это насмешка, Лукас просто посмеялся над ним! Он знал, что Адам не сможет.  
Лифт проснулся и завыл где-то на последнем этаже.  
– А я смогу, – сказал Адам его исписанным дверям. – Я войду, и он узнает, что нечего надо мной смеяться. Что я такой же, как он. Пусть полюбит меня.  
Лифт открылся, уныло светя тусклой лампочкой, никого не обнаружил, и, жалобно воя, сполз на первый этаж.

Открыть дверь оказалось сложнее, чем он надеялся: железная ручка никак не давалась мокрым от пота пальцам, и с той стороны что-то мешало, но Адам налёг всем телом, подтолкнул, как следует, и протиснулся в щель.  
В квартире ужасно пахло. Мешки с мусором были свалены на полу, шторы задёрнуты, – наверное, окна никогда не открывали. От разобранной, смятой постели тянулся широкий бурый след. Он делил надвое всю квартиру и исчезал где-то в груди лежащего за дверью Лукаса.

Когда-то отец заставил Адама вызубрить наизусть все Самые Важные Номера. Девять-один-один нравился Адаму больше всего, потому что он видел шоу по телевизору. Оно всегда заканчивалось хорошо.   
Но он никогда не думал, что придётся набирать 911 самому.

 

***  
Зимний дождь всё ещё пах осенью, а розы – водой.  
– Я принёс тебе очки и ноутбук. И зашёл в твою школу, там было что-то не так со страховкой, но теперь всё хорошо. Твой ноутбук работал и пока я был дома, позвонил Маркус. Я не знал, что сказать и сказал что я твой друг. Что ты в больнице. Он ещё позвонит. Я хочу рассказать тебе про другую кошку, – она пришла вместе с Фарой. Я хочу извиниться. Я люблю тебя.  
Адам сел, но подумал, что держать цветы в руках глупо, а вазы как назло нету. Он встал, положил розы на тумбочку, сел снова. Лукас всё это время молча наблюдал за ним одними глазами, как парализованный.  
– Ты не должен был этого видеть, – хрипло сказал он. – Мы… встретились в нелучшее время, неправильное. Раньше я был другим.  
– Я накричал на тебя. Два раза. – Адам поёрзал и придвинул стул ближе. Лукасу хорошо было в белом, и сон пошёл ему на пользу.  
– Ничего. Это ничего.   
– Я… не всегда понимаю что случилось. Но ты… ты на самом деле не чистил ружьё?  
Лукас не пошевелился.  
– Нет. Я не чистил ружьё.   
Адам взял его руку в свою и погладил, как гладят маленькое животное. В палате лежало ещё три человека, но ему было всё равно: он наклонился и сосредоточенно поцеловал каждый палец. Рука пахла насквозь химическим больничным мылом, вены змеились по ней, будто карта неведомых рек.  
– Ты охотишься на оленей, и… теперь ты знаешь, что они чувствуют, когда в них стреляют, – он прижался щекой к тёплой ладони и закрыл глаза.  
– Я и так знал. А ты… ты плохо побрился.  
– У меня щетина, потому что я не ребёнок. И ещё, я не аутист. Синдром Аспергера это расстройство аутического спектра, но не всегда полный аутизм. Я всё понимаю, если мне правильно сказать. Я… понимаю, если со мной говорят.   
Он не мог заставить себя посмотреть Лукасу в глаза. О чём он думает? Презирает? Смеётся? Не верит?  
– Я знаю. Ты очень красивый мужчина, Адам. И гораздо умнее меня.  
– Ты больше не будешь пробовать убить себя?  
– Нет. Наверное, не буду. Это страшно.  
Лукас даже не посмотрел на него. Утренние лекарства взяли своё, и он дрейфовал между сном и реальностью. С одной стороны сидел Адам и гладил его руку, а с другой стороны Фэнни положила передние лапы на кровать; хвост у неё крутился от еле сдерживаемого счастья, как пропеллер.  
– Я заберу тебя домой… – донёсся до него голос Адама.   
Да… пусть он позаботится о Фэнни, пусть заберёт её домой. Запасной ключ лежит всё там же, под цветочными горшками, немытые кружки стоят на столе. Давно пора навести порядок… Давно нужен тот, кто любит порядок, любит спокойную, правильную жизнь… кто просто любит. И Маркус приедет из колледжа на рождественские каникулы, они ещё успеют поохотиться вместе, пока весь Хольбек не запорошило снегом…  
Как много нужно успеть до первого снега…


End file.
